


Last First Kiss

by goldiminie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, a bit angsty, dude and mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldiminie/pseuds/goldiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall have been best friends for a very long time, and now that Liam starts feeling insecure about the fact that he has never kissed anyone before, Niall knows exaclty what to do.</p><p>Or the one where Niall and Liam are dorks and share their first kiss together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again, after a very long time...  
> excuse the title I didn't know what to call the one shot haha, I hope you still like it! Leave a comment maybe!  
> Love, Viv

A few of the students already started packing their stuff, eyes constantly glancing at the classroom's clock located above the chalkboard while the teacher was still busily trying to explain a new maths formula that almost no one bothered to listen to or understand just in the slightest, except for the young sixteen year old boy sitting in the second row with his book opened while he was neatly taking notes in his new notebook he bought a week ago for this class since he was considerate and liked to be prepared for when he would need to study later on. Unlike most of the other students in this class, as it seemed like, including his two weeks younger best friend who may have been sitting next to him, but even that didn't bring him to even pretend to listen to what their teacher was saying. 

Liam knew he couldn't hold that against his best friend, though, since class was literally about to end and even their teacher noticed everyone was getting impatient, either because this was their last class for the day or simply because they despised the maths class or their teacher and really wanted to leave. Even though Liam didn't hate their teacher like a lot of other's did, he understood why people disliked her, she was strict, loved to give student's detention and she always forced them to do way too much homework, at least in Liam's best friend's opinion. 

When the bell finally rang, Liam couldn't help the chuckle emitting from his throat after watching his best friend sigh exaggeratedly, shoving all of the remaining things on his table into his bag and standing up with a “fucking finally” coming from his mouth. Although the blond boy was small, almost petite and definitely had a very cute face framed by longish dyed blond hair, once he opened his mouth and let everyone know he wasn't shy to use curse words in every sentence whatsoever, people seemed to distinguish him as a troublemaker or at least something far from his angel-like features. Liam knew, though, that even though Niall, _his best friend_ , liked to come off as a loud, confident, perhaps also almost cocky boy, he was actually a real sweetheart to his close friends and family. 

“Li, hurry up,” Niall whined, now standing next to the brunet's table, bag slung over one of his shoulders with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes bored into Liam's for a split of a second before the older boy simply rolled his eyes with a smile tugging on his lips. Niall was known to get impatient soon and often, but over the many years of being the blond's best friend Liam knew to simply ignore or not take it to heart when the other boy started to whine or childishly huff in annoyance. Another thing Liam had quickly found out about after they had become friends was that the blond could never actually be mad at or annoyed with his best friend, and perhaps Liam was using that to his advantage sometimes, but he'd never do that with bad intentions or in order to hurt or embarrass the blond. Liam loved Niall way too much to ever hurt him. In a brotherly way, though, he had never really seen Niall as anything more or less than his best friend or maybe the little brother he never had. 

With his lips still turned up into a smile the brunet packed all of his stuff into his bag, stood up and carefully pushed the chair closer to the desk before he looked down at his best friend. Back when they had first met each other, now about ten years ago, the two of them had been about the same height, with Niall only being about half an inch shorter than his best friend, but now that they were fifteen and sixteen – Niall's birthday was in about a week, though, and then the blond would turn sixteen as well – the brunet towered over the blond, being almost a head and a half taller than him, which did in fact lead to a lot of teasing from their other friend's. Mostly on Niall's behalf, seeing as the boy was an easy target to tease when it came to his height, being the smallest out of their group of friends. 

“God you always take so long, old man,” the blond boy grinned up at his best friend, gently nudging his side with his elbow before he lead the way out of the classroom, not even sparing their teacher another glance as he simply brushed passed her, causing Liam to give her an apologetic smile as if it was his own fault that the blond rudely ignored her. He said a brief goodbye to her, wishing her a good weekend, not because he wanted to get a better grade or anything, but because he liked to be nice to everyone, even the teachers.  
“I don't take long,” was Liam's response when he was finally out of the classroom, not the last student that had to get out so he didn't bother closing the door as he caught up with his smaller best friend, “just because I only start to pack my stuff when class is actually over, unlike you, little one, doesn't mean I take long.” 

“I'm not little, stop that,” Niall whined, shoving the bigger boy with a grin on his face as both of them made their way over to their lockers, they were in the same direction, but Liam's was further down the hallway. “You know that I fucking hate maths, I can't get out of that damn classroom fast enough. Why do you even like her, Li, that's like... fucked up, not even Jon likes her and he's the number one nerd of our grade.”  
“She's not all that bad when you talk to her for a bit. I mean, I guess she does give us quite a bit of homework sometimes, but that's how we can improve and get better in class... and also pass our tests with a better grade than a D.”

“Improve, my arse,” Niall huffed, dodging a ball that was thrown his way, the two of them having to step aside as three younger boys rushed passed them down the hall, chasing after the ball, “Most of us just copy the homework from someone else because news flash, we have a personal life unlike what that bitch seems to think and _I_ don't like to spend my free time sitting in my room at my desk doing fucking _homework_ when I could... I don't know go out and hunt pokémon or meet up with you instead.” 

Liam tried not to think too much of Niall's words as they continued to walk down the hallway, sometimes briefly stopping to avoid crashing into the younger students that seemed to believe the halls were a football field, and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit proud, though, that Niall chose to say he'd rather hang out with Liam than study for school, not that Liam liked the fact that Niall neglected his education, just... he could've also said that he wanted to hang out with all of his friends instead, but he just chose Liam. Yes, he was his best friend, but that didn't mean Liam took Niall's words or actions for granted. 

“By the way, you should finally install pokémon go, everyone has it and it'd be way more fun if you came with us when we go and look for pokémon. And, I mean, we're outside, enjoying nature or whatever.” Liam only rolled his eyes, giving the younger one a look before he stopped next to him, since they arrived at Niall's locker.  
“That's not enjoying nature in my opinion, you're just walking around and staring at your phone screens. Actually, now that I think about it, I think I'll come with you, but only to make sure you don't run onto a street when you see Dragonite or whatever it's called,” Liam teased the younger one, glancing at the blond boy who only rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how no one could stop him to catch a Dragonite if he'd ever come across one, before he started shoving books into his locker, ignoring the other students around them. 

“I'm gonna go to my locker now, we'll meet at the gate like always, yeah? I mean... you're coming over to mine, aren't you?” It was normal for the both of them to go over to the other's house after school, it was kind of a routine already, since every Friday they would spend the whole rest of the day together, mostly at Liam's place because he had all the consoles Niall only loved to dream about having for himself, and also since Liam's sisters were either at college or out with friends, they basically had the upper floor all to themselves, because Liam's parents never really interrupted their time together, unless dinner was ready, and for a fact Liam knew Niall loved to eat dinner at his place. 

For a few moments Niall stopped what he was doing to look up at the brunet, causing his cheeks to flush slightly, because the blond was looking at him as if he was crazy, “I don't plan on going home, doing my homework and going to sleep early today, Liam. It's Friday! Did you suddenly forget we always hang out on Fridays?” He almost sounded a bit offended and if they weren't in the middle of the hallway Liam would've probably leaned down to wrap his arms around his small friend in a comforting hug, but they were, so he stuck to simply placing one of his hands on Niall's shoulder, thumb rubbing over thr fabric of his loose shirt.  
“Sorry, no I didn't, I just wanted to make sure. Maybe you found someone cooler than me to hang out with on a Friday.” 

“There would _never_ be someone cooler than you I would hang out with, especially not on our Friday,” Niall assured, giving Liam a warm smile, their eyes meeting for maybe a few moments too long for it to be friendship-appropriate, but the two of them never really behaved like normal best friends anyway, so neither of them minded.  
“Thanks,” Liam said, “so that means I'm the coolest person you know, no turning back now. I'll mark that in my calender, Niall complimented me.”  
The two of them shared a laugh and after the younger boy quite literally had to shove his best friend of since Liam never really liked to part ways with Niall, especially not when he could tease his friend instead, the brunet made his way down the hall, not really bothering to put his books back into his locker since he would need them for the homework later anyways, thoughts more occupied with the new game for his PlayStation 4 he wanted to try out with his best friend later on. 

Lost in thoughts, it took the brunet a few moments before he noticed one of his other friends standing next to him with a huge grin across his face, eyes kind of looking at Liam expectantly as if he wanted him to ask what got him all happy, and after the brunet took out a textbook he wanted to use in order to study on Saturday or Sunday, he turned to fully look at his friend. “Hey, what's up?”

“You won't believe what just happened!,” His friend immediately started to say, voice sounding just as excited as he looked like while Liam occupied his hands with closing his locker, face turned towards his friend though, not wanting to be rude. “Do you remember this girl I told you about, Lilly? I finally got the courage to tell her how I feel about her, and guess what? She likes me, too! And she kissed me, shit that was so much better than I expected a first kiss to be. I mean, I know she already had a boyfriend before me, but still I thought I'd mess up somehow. But damn she's gorgeous.”

Liam smiled, genuinely feeling happy for his friend since he knew that he had had a crush on her for ages and it was pretty cool that they were a couple now, at least Liam guessed they were since they had kissed and she had said she liked him too, so he was kind of just assuming that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Liam had never really had an interest in girls, of course he wasn't blind and he could definitely tell if a girl was hot when an attractive girl stood in front of him, but he kind of had other priorities at the moment which left him little to no time to gush over girls or fantasise about touching them romantically or being with them which was something he had heard from a lot of his friends. His priorities were spending time with Niall and studying for school, of course, sometimes maybe meeting up with his other friends, but he liked to hang out with Niall way more than with anyone else, maybe also because he used to get bullied a lot in middle school and Niall had been the only one to stick to his side and stand up for him back then, so he trusted Niall the most out of all of his few friends. 

“Hey, that's great man! I hope you two'll stay together for a long time and she'll make you feel happy,” Liam really didn't know what was appropriate to say now, since they weren't that good friends and he really wasn't the best at giving relationship-advice, quite frankly, cause he's never had a girlfriend before nor did he have his first kiss yet. Sometimes he did wonder what it would be like, to finally kiss someone else he cared about on the lips and just.. kind of have it be over with, since a lot of the other students of his grade already seemed to be in relationships, having had their first kiss long ago unlike Liam and a few of his friends. He knew Niall didn't have a real first kiss either, which kind of made him feel a bit better about having “virgin lips” since Niall _was_ popular and still kind of unkissed. Kind of because the blond had said he didn't count those pecks one shared when they were eleven year old as real kisses, but since Liam hadn't even pecked anyone on the lips yet, he was a lot more eager to know what it was like to feel someone else's lips on his. 

Although he hadn't ever thought about being with a girl, as in holding her hand, kissing her forehead, going on dates and all those couple-things, that didn't mean he hadn't tried to imagine what it would feel like kissing an attractive girl on the lips or maybe... even going further, but he also didn't just want to waste his first kiss on someone he didn't know or like, so the situation was kind of complicated. He hadn't ever talked with anyone about this, not his parents and not even Niall, since he was kind of shy to admit to having these thoughts. However, he was kind of curious to know if Niall also thought about kissing girls or being with them, did he think the same? Or wasn't he opposed to being with a girl and loving her? 

“Thanks, Liam, honestly I couldn't be happier, I know it's embarrassing but yeah,” the boy in front of Liam said, chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting pink. “Um, I mean that was all I wanted to tell you really, she's waiting for me down the hall. So... I better be leaving!”  
“Yeah, have fun! Congrats by the way,” Liam laughed, patting his friends shoulder and saying their goodbyes before the two of them went different ways, Liam down to the school's yard and his friend over to his girlfriend. As Liam finally arrived in front of the gate where he'd normally wait for Niall at, he saw the blond boy already standing there, his old and ugly orange bike leaning against the fence next to the gate while Niall was loudly laughing at something his friend had told him, the little group of people chatting and exchanging laughs until Liam joined them, kind of causing the group to split up. 

“We'll see you there, Ni, till Sunday!” Someone said, making Liam furrow his eyebrows together, adjusting the hold on his backpack as he watched the small blond take his bike and come up to Liam with a smile on his face, answering his friend before he dedicated his whole attention to Liam.  
“What's on Sunday?,” Liam asked curiously as they started making their way over to his house, him making sure Niall wasn't walking too close to the street since the younger boy could be careless sometimes and Liam was always worrying about him anyways, one of his hands just hovering above Niall's upper arm, just so that _if_ something happened he could quickly tug Niall away from the street. 

“Oh, Sean's throwing a little party and they invited me over, I hope you're free on Sunday cause in his words it's gonna be lit,” Niall explained, pushing his bike alongside him while pretending not to notice that Liam's hand was seconds away from grasping his upper arm and dragging him away from the road.  
“Sunday night? We've got school on Monday, I don't think it's a good idea to go there, Nialler. I mean, i-is there going to be alcohol involved? Not that I'm telling you not to drink cause you can do whatever, but isn't it risky to do that? What did your dad say?”  
“I haven't asked him yet, probably gonna tell him we're gonna hang at yours... that's fine, right?,” Niall asked, completely ignoring whatever else Liam had said and worried about, and Liam quickly noticed that Niall was giving him his usual puppy eyes whenever he wanted Liam to do something for him, and although Liam knew it wasn't the right thing to do he couldn't say no to those eyes, could he?

“Yeah sure, I-I just... I'm just worried you're gonna get in trouble like the others. I don't want your dad to be mad at you or something,” Liam said, feeling his cheeks heating up quite considerably as he spoke those words, almost immediately regretting that he voiced his concerns to Niall just like that. But the younger boy didn't seem to mind as he smiled warmly up at his friend.  
“Bean,” _shit_ , Liam could feel his knees wobble as Niall called him that, “my dad didn't get mad as he caught Greg having sex at the age of fourteen, I think I'll be fine to drink a little bit. I'm Irish after all... and it's not like there's gonna be weed involved or something.” 

“I- okay, um,” Liam really didn't know what to say, eyes looking everywhere else but at his friend as they walked down the road, and he suddenly spotted a couple right in front of them, both of them sharing a kiss before they continued walking, holding hands with smiles on their faces and Liam kind of felt an uneasy feeling quivering in his gut, making him frown. What was that? He couldn't avert his gaze from the couple in front of them, not even noticing that Niall was watching him with huge, curious eyes as Liam thought, mind clouded with questions of how it would be like to finally have his first kiss, first relationship, first _everything_. 

He was kind of thankful that they finally arrived at his house then, trying to focus back on the task at hand, fishing his keys out of his jeans pocket as he watched Niall discard his bike next to the house's entrance, not even bothering to lock it since no one in Liam's neighbourhood would even think about stealing, they were all too nice, just like Liam liked to consider himself and his family. “Just, be safe, yeah? I won't go cause it's not like I can drink anyway and also, I need to study since my English teacher said he'd make us take a quiz sometime next week a-and I kinda wanna be prepared-”  
“Hey, it's fine, I'll survive on my own, it isn't like that would be the first party I'd go to without you. Bet it won't be as good as when you'd be there, but I'll still enjoy it, don't worry.” Niall walked inside the house as if it was his own, pulling off his bag and shoes, throwing them next to the other shoes in the entrance hall before leaning against the wall and watching Liam take off his jacket and shoes as well. “Now about that new game you bought, I hope you plan on playing that with me now!” 

That was how the two friends found themselves sitting in Liam's room, Niall on the older one's fluffy carpet leaning his back against Liam's legs with said one sitting on his couch, the controller comfortably resting on his lap as he watched Niall's character fight against their enemies on the TV screen. “Shit, Li you gotta help me!,” the blond yelled out, shifting against the older's legs who couldn't help laughing at his friend's distress, moving his own character closer to the battlefield.  
“I can't I'm all the way on the other side, little one,” Liam laughed as he heard Niall huff in response, his tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth as he concentrated on not letting his character die. 

“If that's how you're gonna treat your future girlfriend I'd be very concerned.” Liam rolled his eyes at that, knowing that Niall didn't mean what he said since they were just playing a game, but deep down it kind of bothered the older one, that yet again he was confronted with the reality that he was so inexperienced, that he had never even pecked someone else's lips let alone been in a relationship. Niall might have not have his first real kiss yet, but he had already been with a few girls, those two week relationships in middle school, which Liam found extremely embarrassed to be jealous over because he hadn't ever wanted to be in a relationship like that just... to simply be with someone, but he couldn't shake off the jealousy inside of him. 

“I-” Liam stopped, not sure how to respond, suddenly not really in the mood for playing this damn video game for another hour or two, but instead he found the idea of sulking on his bed really appealing right now. He kept quiet then, hoping Niall wouldn't notice what was going on with Liam because honestly it'd be super embarrassing if the blond found out Liam was jealous of what Niall had already experienced... and that he literally just wanted to finally know what it was like to kiss someone. It got to the point where he was just so frustrated with himself, he already made plans on how he would try to kiss the next best girl he'd meet at those house parties he occasionally went to, of course with Niall by his side, just to stop his damn emotions from ruining his mood. 

All of a sudden the game paused and the home screen of his ps4 appeared on the screen, causing Liam to gulp silently, knowing that Niall had noticed his weird mood change, maybe also because the brunet hadn't really moved his character for the past few minutes, he was just so stupid for letting his thoughts ruin his mood and possibly also his and Niall's Friday night, and he was beating himself up about it, on the one hand just wanting to tell Niall everything and hopefully continue to play the game without having Niall pity him or having these thoughts again, but on the other hand he also wanted to keep quiet about it, not entirely sure how Niall would react and he _knew_ the younger boy wouldn't laugh at him or anything, but he still felt way too embarrassed to even word his thoughts. 

He probably had taken too long to answer as he suddenly felt Niall's movements against his leg, the younger one climbing up onto the couch and sitting next to Liam, hesitating for a moment before he placed his hand on Liam's arm, gently rubbing his thumb into the exposed skin and causing goosebumps to rise on the older boy's skin. “What's wrong, bean? You know I didn't actually mean that. Hell, you're gonna be the best boyfriend ever, the way you treat me or your other friends proves that. I can already imagine you with your partner, they're gonna get spoiled and treated really amazingly. To be honest, sometimes I'm really jealous of how nice and kind you can be to everyone...,” he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more, but then Niall simply stayed quiet, thumb still rubbing over Liam's skin while the older one tried to sort his thoughts, not sure whether to believe Niall or not. 

“Why? I-I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss yet, I can't be... that cool, or whatever,” Liam said, biting his bottom lip as he tried to overplay the fact that he sounded completely stupid right now and that he was blushing from how gentle and close Niall was, and also that he had admitted he hadn't had his first kiss yet and that it obviously bothered him... a lot.  
“That's what it's about?,” Niall asked, leaning back now and rubbing his hand over Liam's back, giving the brunet about half a second of space to breathe and think normally again before he felt nervous all over again. “I haven't had my first kiss, either, dude, it's not that bad.” 

“Yeah, but... you've already had girlfriends and at least like pecked them, mate, I did none of that...” Liam voiced his worries, not daring to look at his best friend now, who's hand abruptly stopped rubbing over his back before he pulled it back completely, just silently sitting next to Liam for a few moments. A few moments too much because Liam already started to worry yet again, and he felt as if his head would explode any minute, feeling a slight dull headache already starting to form, as he moved to rest his face in his hands, sighing loudly. “I know it's embarrassing, you don't have to-” 

“It's really not, Liam, those girlfriends oh god, I wouldn't even count them as girlfriends, we just agreed on being a couple to break up two weeks later, not even kissing or sometimes not even meeting up or holding hands. It was just for the sake of being with someone and telling your friends. Honestly, _that_ was embarrassing, not you... not having kissed anyone. So uh, before we get too emotional here now, bro, just know that it's not embarrassing and honestly, I'd rather have my first kiss with twenty or something when I really like someone than... kind of rushing to kiss someone with fifteen just to... kiss a girl.”

“I'm sixteen...,” Liam mumbled, immediately causing Niall to bark out a laugh, the awkward tension around them subsiding slowly as Liam glanced up at Niall from where he hid his face behind his hands. A small smile appeared on Liam's face as he watched his best friend laughing whole-heartedly as if the brunet had just said the funniest joke he's ever heard, which Liam really didn't think he did, he just wanted to clarify his age since he had turned sixteen a few days ago... 

“That's the only thing you got out of that, mate? You're hilarious, dude,” Niall giggled, leaning against Liam's side as the two of them just silently sat next to each other, Niall's body still shaking a bit from his hysterical laughter, but other than that they were left alone with their thoughts, enjoying the other's company. 

When Niall moved again, Liam's body reacted automatically, moving as well so he could look down at the younger boy since he was now sitting straight which caused him to be taller than Niall once again. “Y'know... I... this is weird, bro, but if you really wanna have your first kiss this desperately we could... um... kiss each other? I mean, we're best friends, so we care about each other and we'd at least.., I don't know, _know_ it wasn't with someone we really don't like or something? And if we mess up it's just a good laugh between mates... right?”

Liam considered what Niall just offered him for maybe a split of a second before he noticed what the hell his best friend just said to him and that he hadn't even thought it was weird immediately after he has offered to kiss him. This would definitely go over friendship level, and he really didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them, after all a kiss, a _first kiss_ nevertheless, was something that could possibly ruin everything between the two of them. But then again what Niall had said was true, and he definitely did care about him a lot, and he knew it wouldn't be a first kiss gone to waste, but... was he really ready to _kiss_ his best friend? Just like that?

“A-Are you sure? Like, not that it'd be too weird for me or something, just... it'd also be your first kiss and I mean, I'm stupid, I can wait just like you said, and I don't wanna... y'know force you to kiss me?,” Liam ranted, eyes looking into Niall's bright blue ones in hopes of seeing if the blond was just joking or if he actually considered having his first kiss with Liam, sharing that experience. It didn't sound that unappealing in Liam's opinion, and he couldn't help himself as his eyes flickered down to Niall's pink thin lips for a few moments before he looked up again, his face feeling as if it was set ablaze now, not sure whether it was a comfortable or uncomfortable feeling.  
“I wouldn't offer to kiss you otherwise, would I? Now uh... we're still gonna be cool afterwards, right? Still just two bros who shared their first kiss together, okay?,” Niall asked timidly, maybe not sure if Liam agreed with that as well and since the older one didn't trust his voice anymore, he slowly nodded his head, not sure what to do first or if he should initiate the kiss. 

His eyes flickered between looking into Niall's blue ones, the pupils blown wide, probably because it was a bit dark in Liam's room, and looking down onto his lips, wondering how they'd feel like and if a girl's lips would feel just like Niall's. Before he could wonder even more about it, the blond's hands took a hold of Liam's biceps, leaning closer and hesitating for a few seconds, their breaths mingling and ghosting over the other's lips, maybe he was giving Liam time to back away, as if he wanted to, but then Niall closed the tiny gap between them, softly pressing his lips against Liam's plush ones. 

The feeling was indescribable, Liam felt his breath hitch as he carefully pressed his own lips back against Niall's, not even noticing how his eyes fluttered closed, his own hands awkwardly lying on his lap, not sure what to do with the rest of his body as he let out a heavy breath through his nose. This seemed to stir something inside of Niall as the younger one scooted closer to Liam, their thighs now brushing as one of his hands let go of Liam's biceps and gently grasped Liam's cheek, thumb rubbing over the soft skin there which caused Liam to shudder slightly. 

After a while of having their lips pressed together Liam could feel something in the pit of his stomach, a warm fuzzy feeling and he didn't have enough time to distinguish what exactly that feeling was because suddenly Niall moved his lips tentatively against Liam's, causing his heart to beat at least ten times faster and harder in his chest, his own lips trying to follow the younger boy's lead as they got lost in their shy kiss. Liam shyly moved his arms to hold onto the blond's thin waist, just resting his hands there while he moved his head to the side a little in order to move his lips a bit more comfortably against Niall's. Niall seemed to catch on to what Liam was doing, moving his own head to the other side, his hand on Liam's cheek slowly sliding down his face to wrap around his neck, bringing the older one even closer to him, his other hand following soon so that both of his arms were tightly wrapped around Liam's neck, so that even if Liam wanted to he couldn't move an inch away.

Liam didn't know what came over him, and he knew the second he started moving his body to gently push Niall down into a lying position on his couch that he would regret ever doing this a lot later on, but right now neither the blond nor he, himself, seemed to be able to think properly as they just held tightly onto each other until Niall's back finally met the soft couch. While their lips still moved against the other's, slowly but surely getting more confident and less shy, their bodies somehow fit perfectly together with Liam half-lying down on his younger best friend, his arms supporting his own weight on either side of Niall's head, and their legs tangling just like they did sometimes when they'd cuddle after an exhausting day. But this was so different, and Liam would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the hell out of kissing his best friend and having him cling to him while lying underneath him. 

And the moment Niall let a soft sigh escape from his lips, Liam suddenly remembered that this was supposed to be just two mates sharing a brief kiss to be over with it, but that it had suddenly turned out to be so much more, his chest gently pressing against Niall's as he felt the blond's fingers tangle in his curly hair, the two of them communicating without words as they both shyly opened their mouths, letting Liam's tongue slowly slide into Niall's mouth and turning this “innocent” kiss into something very far from innocent. Liam could feel his skin heating up as their tongues started to rub against each other slowly and he was allowed to lick into Niall's mouth, probably enjoying this more than he should, his fingers itching to touch Niall again, body pressing more into Niall's as he suddenly felt the younger one arch his back into Liam, a sound close to a moan coming from his mouth. 

Although Liam felt like he never wanted this moment to end, at some point the both of them parted, taking a few more moments to calm down again, just panting against the other's lips and Liam didn't dare to open his eyes, in fear of seeing Niall look up at him with a disgusted expression. Liam was the first to make a sound that came close to a spoken word as he pulled back a bit further, still hovering over the smaller one, eyes now opened to look down onto Niall's face, his eyes still shut, his lips spit-slicked and a bit swollen, which made Liam feel some kind of way. 

“They... never told me that kissing someone like this felt this fucking amazing, mate,” Niall's voice sounded a bit breathless and worn out, but at the same time also happy and Liam tried not to think too much about that. “Are you sure this was your first kiss?”  
“Yeah,” Liam squeaked out, causing Niall to giggle loudly and Liam's cheeks to turn a dark shade of red. Clearing his throat, the brunet smiled down at the blond who by now had opened his eyes and was looking up at him as well. “Dude, your lips are like super soft.”

The blond blinked a bit, before he laughed, his cheeks getting redder as well, neither of them making a move or indicating they wanted to other to get away from them, which probably should've alarmed Liam, but he was way too far gone to think properly right now. “Thanks, bean, I-I'm glad we kissed, was kind of an experience, wasn't it?”  
“Yeah, have never seen you blush this much, little one,” Liam teased, pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead without thinking about it, abruptly freezing as he suddenly realised something, a breathless laugh emitting from him as he rested his forehead next to Niall's, letting the blond hug him tightly. 

“My heart won't stop racing, Li,” Niall admitted after a while, grip tightening for a brief moment before Liam leaned back again, looking into Niall's eyes, seeing a sparkle in them he had never seen before. “I-”  
“Just shut up,” Liam laughed, seeing Niall's face light up as well as they both simultaneously leaned in to reconnect their lips in another kiss, not caring that this definitely didn't count to a very close friendship anymore, but rather something more than the both of them had expected.


End file.
